I'll Come Back
by hannagrace
Summary: Set in the Silver Millenium...Princess Serenity falls in love with someone...impossible to have? This is the first part of it, and I'm wondering if I should continue...


Hi everyone! This is one of my earlier fanfics... don't ask why I've just decided to post it now. It's taken place in the Silver Millenium; I find the whole prince/princess thing so romantic! Anyway, this story needs a sequel, but I'm not sure if I should because I'm not sure if it's such a good story line. E-mail me with your comments to help me decide! My e-mail addy's hanna_grace@hotmail.com. I really really need these e-mails people! Help me decide! I'm awful at making decisions. Anyways, hope you enjoy the story!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, and I don't claim to.   
  
uI'll Come Back  
By: Hanna Grace/u  
  
  
Princess Serenity stepped out onto her bedroom balcony. The cool breeze that swept across her face and hair provided her with little comfort. As she stared out into the night, memories came flooding back to her. She remembered a night that had passed not too long ago.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
She had been in the royal gardens, her favourite place to be when she wanted to be alone, to escape. As princess of the moon, she hardly had any time to spend with her friends, or to herself for that matter. Her mood had darkened as the tremendous weight of responsibilities as a princess fell upon her shoulders. She suddenly couldn't take it anymore. She started to run, not exactly knowing where she was going and not caring. Out of breath, she stopped and looked around her. She was in the teleportation chamber. Without thinking, she stepped in one of the machines and pushed a button at random. She felt the moon shake around her as she was teleported far away from her home. When the space around her had stopped spinning, she stepped out of the machine and looked around, her eyes widening at the site. 'Could it be?' she thought. 'Yes', her own mind answered her, 'you are on earth'. She looked about her again, this time taking more time to speculate the sites around her. She was in a large garden still, but the flowers that bloomed here were new and strange to her. She bent to pick up one of the many flowers that bloomed around her. They all appeared to be the same type, but the particular one she picked was red, around her grew many more of many different shades and colors. As soon as she picked it up, she felt something prick her fingers and let the flower drop. "Ouch!"  
"Careful of the thorns, lady", a voice behind her advised.  
Serenity whirled around to see a young man bending to pick up the flower she had dropped. He was tall, of medium build and had dark hair that fell to cover his eyes as he stooped towards the ground. When he looked up, Serenity saw that he had beautiful azure eyes.   
"Roses are beautiful, but you must be careful of their thorns." He gazed at her, immediately finding himself breathless. 'How beautiful she is', he thought. "You aren't from around here are you?" he asked out loud.  
Serenity blushed, nodding. "No, I am from the moon. My name's Serenity," she mumbled, tearing her eyes from his, blushing deeper. Inside her chest, her heart was performing cartwheels.  
"Serenity, that would make you the princess of the moon, right?" he asked, eyes widening.  
"Yes."  
"Pleased to meet you princess," he took her hand and kissed it. 'Her skin feels like silk' his mind commented.  
Serenity's face flushed a deeper shade of red than it already was.  
"I am Endymion," he continued "this is my personal rose garden you landed in".  
Serenity's own eyes widened as realization came over her. "Pleased to meet you too, Prince Endymion."   
It was Endymion's turn to blush.   
  
They had taken a walk around the beautiful rose garden and the princess and her prince soon found themselves falling for each other rapidly. After hours of talking, getting to know each other better, and falling hopelessly in love, Serenity took notice of the time. "Oh no!" she exclaimed. "What's wrong princess?" Endymion questioned, his eyes gazed into hers, worry written in them. "I have to go back", she said reluctantly, "my mother, she's probably terrified of my disappearance."   
He only nodded.   
As she walked back to the machine to carry her home, he took her hand, stopping her. He kissed it once more, before biding her farewell. He watched as the moon princess teleported back to the moon, taking his heart with her. Little did he know that the princess had left her own with him.  
~End flashback~  
  
Serenity shook her head, willing her mind to think of something else. She knew the attempt was in vain, for the memories of that day occupied her thoughts at every possible moment. She longed to go back to earth, to see her prince again, to have him close to her… Serenity sighed and turned to go back inside. Before disappearing into her bedroom, she stole one last glance outside. There, she found the planet in which her love resided. The earth.  
  
"Princess, are you feeling alright?" asked a worried Sailor Mercury.   
Serenity immediately snapped out of her thoughts to answer. "Yes, I'm fine Mercury. I'm just a little…"  
"A little what Serena?" Sailor Mars asked, using the moon princess' nickname, after Serenity failed to continue her sentence.  
"Nothing," she mumbled.  
"You sure?" continued Sailor Jupiter.  
"You guys, she's fine! Quit badgering her with so many questions!"   
Serenity looked up at Sailor Venus and mouthed a silent 'Thank you.'  
'No problem, but you and me need to talk,' Venus mouthed back. Out loud she said, "You guys, I think Serena needs a little alone time," and she proceeded on ushering them out of Serenity's bedroom.  
Once the rest of the girls were gone, Venus closed the door and turned to look at the despairing princess. "Okay, who's the guy?" she asked.  
"What guy?" asked a surprised moon princess.  
"Oh come on Sere! Don't play that game. As the goddess of love herself, I know the exact symptoms. Consistent sighing, faraway looks, slight pout. Plus you're spending more and more time in the lunar rose gardens than usual. Something's up. As your protectress and close friend, I should know." In a more softer voice, she added, "I want to help."  
"Oh Mina!" the moon princess exclaimed, calling the scout by her real name, "He's wonderful! He's handsome, sweet, considerate…"  
"Woah, Sere! Slow down! First off, what's his name?"  
Serena looked down, suddenly fascinated with the lush pink carpet which adorned her bedroom floor.  
"Uh-oh, Sere! Tell me you at least know his name!" cried an exasperated Mina.  
"Oh I know his name alright, and you do too. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole universe did." She paused for a breath and quickly mumbled "Endymion".  
"What?!"  
"You heard me. Endymion, prince of the Earth".  
"Oh, Sere! How? When? How?!"  
Serena told her friend the entire story, ending with a sob as tears began to flow down her face. All the concerned Sailor Venus could do was give her a long hug and a promise to help in any way she could. After some time, Mina found that the princess had not moved. She had fallen asleep. Quietly, Mina laid her down on her bed and left, closing the door quietly behind her.  
  
Serena woke up, not knowing what had wakened her. She looked out her window and noticed it was still dark outside. She sighed, snuggling into her sheets. She had been dreaming of her beloved Earth prince again. She clamped her eyes shut against tears that threatened to fall. "Why did I have to fall for you Endy? And why can't I stop loving you?"  
  
That morning, Serenity was shaken awake by her mother, Queen Serenity. "Serena, darling, wake up. We're expecting company today. The Royal family of the Earth is coming to talk to us about the alliance..."  
Queen Serenity did not have a chance to finish, because Serena suddenly bolted out of bed. "The Earth's Royal family is coming? When will they arrive?" A million questions were heard for a solid five minutes before Queen Serenity escaped the excited princess' room. While walking out, she couldn't help but smile. 'It was all I could do my daughter. You need your prince to make you happy again.'  
  
"And this is my daughter, Serenity, princess of the moon." Serenity curtsied elegantly at her mother's introduction. Once the introductions were over with, Queen Serenity told her daughter to give the Earth Prince a tour of the palace, knowing full well that the princess would be delighted to.   
  
"Oh Endy, I missed you so much!" and with that, Serena buried herself in Endymion's ready embrace. They were alone in the lunar gardens, having escaped from the Scouts with Mina's help.  
"I missed you too love, so very much," he whispered into her hair. They held onto each other for a long time, quite content to be in each other's arms once more.   
  
The princess and her prince spent the entire day together, delighting in each other's presence. The day seemed to pass by much too fast however, for soon, Queen Terra, Endymion's mother, informed them that they would be leaving as soon as their ship was ready. In response, the earth prince excused himself and a teary-eyed moon princess so that they could spend the last few minutes of the visit together, alone.  
  
Endymion led his love away from the castle to an open meadow. Around them, the moon was preparing for nightfall. Endymion sat down, his back leaning on a tree. He pulled Serenity down to sit on top of his lap. They watched the lunar sunset quietly, him cradling her in his lap and her resting her cheek on his chest. When the final rays of the sun had disappeared behind the horizon, Endymion spoke. "Princess, I love you so much."  
Serena turned in his lap so she could look into his deep azure eyes. "I love you too Endymion, so very much." Still looking into her eyes, Endymion leaned down and pressed his forehead on hers.  
"Promise you'll come back to me" Serena begged, eyes closing.   
"I promise love. I promise you each and every time I leave you like this; I only do so to come back to you once again. I'll come back to hold you in my arms, so very close. I love you."  
Endymion then showered her face with soft, butterfly kisses before capturing her lips for a long, deep, passionate kiss.   
  
They didn't separate until Queen Terra found them and informed them that it was time to go.   
With a final glance back toward his love, Endymion whispered, "I'll come back princess, I promise."  
  
AN: So? Should I continue? Or stop? E-mail me with your comments! The addy's hanna_grace@hotmail.com  
Buh vye!  
© Hanna Grace 2000  
  



End file.
